landoncarlmillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Not forgetting about things
West Jefferson, nc 3 landon marilyn les deep gap, nc 2 caitlin ethan lansing, nc 6 mary jason creations liberty journey israel murphy, nc (wayside) 6 todd marisa myron dana mrs. Jewels Lewis currituck, nc (the wonder pets) 4 linny tuck ming-ming ollie wilmington, nc (bikini bottom) 20 spongebob patrick sandy squidward mr. Krabs plankton gary larry don perch perkins mermaid man barnicle boy manray the dirty bubble karen mr. Krabs's mom pearl mrs. Puff ben gavin new York city, New York 11 alvin simon theodore (died 3/30/16 after accident on splash of invisibility potion) returns 6/30/16 dave brittany jeanette kevin (the nerdy kid) mrs. Smith principal's husband lucy kate springfield, Vermont (the Simpsons) 5 homer marge bart lisa maggie providence, Rhode Island (family guy) 7 peter lois chris meg stewie brian glen quagmire boston, Massachusetts (max and ruby) 12 max ruby morris louise baby huffington mr. Huffington mrs. Huffington rosalinda candy valerie martha bunny scout leader philadelphia, pennsylvania (chip n dale rescue Rangers) 7 chip dale gadget monty zipper proffesor norton nimnul fat cat tokyo, Japan 2 yoshi bowser jr. seoul, South Korea 3 juda maah baap pyongyang, North Korea 2 gavinile sheston shanghai, China 3 Judith evan theston (4/3/16 assassinated by returning books at the library) returns 7/3/16 (as presenting of dez Lehman: a.k.a. Miz's twin brother) moscow, Russia 4 twos (police officer) calvin ian isabella chicago, Illinois 16 yuki yuko mikey helen robert rick roger rhonda rachel rebecca ren doug ed amanda jennifer manuel houston, Texas 2 birdo bowser miami, Florida 8 eleanor pitbull jason derulo flo rida austin ally trish Landon's allergies are amoxicillin, antiperspirants (such as not putting on deodorant, snort thing, etc...), Ashe county, North Carolina, cats, cockroaches, dust mites, grass, red dye (such as Hawaiian Punch), trees, and whole milk Upcoming Gamestop From March Through November 2017 Daylight Savings Times Such as Spring Forward and Fall Back Need for Speed: Rivals, Just Dance 2017, and The Tales of Borderlands for Xbox360 just get rid of borderlands 1 Christmas 2017 2018 Diamondbacks calendar and Sonic and All-stars Racing: Transformed DLC Metal Sonic and Out-Run Bonus Track Birthday 2018 MLB 2K13 and Madden NFL 16 for Xbox360 Wish List or Shop 2017 or 2018 New Video Camera, New Laptop, Wolf Plush from Minecraft and The Fame Lady Gaga Album Christmas 2018 2019 49ers Calendar and Ferris Bueller's Day Off Birthday 2019 NHL 12 and NBA 2K16 for Xbox360 Wish list or shop 2018 or 2019 Alvin and the chipmunks: chipwrecked dvd, Alvin and the chipmunks: the road chip dvd, Alvin and the chipmunks: meet Frankenstein dvd, & Alvin and the chipmunks: meet the wolfman dvd Landoncarlmiller.wikia.com 1 year anniversary is coming 8/10/16 2/6/18 after 4:08 a.m. peeing at night 10/23/2016 bad things happens returns instead of removed note: don't deserved our truth and more of reliable abilities Unknown date so when go get back in this one by random person: huh, what, etc.. such as zoey kribaby not krider and others from summit support services of Ashe county North Carolina, Bethany United Methodist church of west Jefferson, and others and when go get back hidden things, too. 12/30/16 contemporarily like Francisco Ricardo Herrera de silva a.k.a. Bolsa from Plato Rusty and rin are do not appear from in this one Colored wools in order of minecraft are white, light gray, gray, black, red, orange, yellow, lime green, green, light blue, cyan, blue, purple, magenta, pink, and brown Other appearances or apps are between either MP3 player (such as music and others), New Digital Pair Phone, slider scouts for iPad, papa's cupcakeria hd, papa's wingeria hd, and papa's taco Mia hd Influence Games (such as rated m for mature) are deadpool: the video game and lollipop chainsaw Not Owned or Playable Games are Alvin and the chipmunks: chipwrecked-the video game, lego dimensions, snoopy's grand adventure, and SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square-The Video Game for Xbox360 123 total Morbid facebook 11/30/15